When The Past Comes Back To Bite You
by Violet-Eclipse
Summary: In a past life Joey was in love with Seto. When death was about to claim him Joey made a deal with a witch so they can have a second chance at happiness but what prices did he have to pay? And what curse did he place upon himself? Puppyshipping and abuse
1. Prologue: Death Is Only The Begining

Disclaimer – Sadly Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine

* Rated T (Changed the rating but the stories the same.)

**A-Note:**Yay my second story, this story will be very different from my last one so if you weren't a fan then I hope you guys like this one. This chappie has been revised and most of the errors are fixed I'm sorry if there's more.

P.O.V Person: "Talking"  
>Others: 'Talking'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong>In a past life Joey was in love with Seto. When death was about to claim him Joey made a deal so they can have a second chance at happiness but what prices did he have to pay? And what curse did he place upon himself?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Death Is Only The Beginning<br>**_**Sometime In The Distant Past…**_

**Joey's P.O.V.  
><strong>"Seto I don't think we should do this" please don't, was I could think over and over. Please d…he turns around and then he does it. The stare, he thinks it's his witty way of turning things around, making the bad seem good, appealing to my sense of adventure…as he calls it, that's how he gets me to agree with his plans. If he knew it was just a stare, the look of want in his eyes…he'd never talk to me again. '…And that's why we should explore the Black Forest' he finishes with that smug look on his face that I love so much. Coming out of my trance I reply with a simple "sure" and we continue down the path.

Today is my 18th birthday and for my gift my best friend and secret love Seto thought one last adventure before I was tied down would be best. I loved the idea not only because I got to spend time with him but also because it delays my choice. In our village it's customary that at the age of 18 a male must choose a bride…I've been running from this moment ever since I met Seto 5 years ago.

We'd ventured far into the forest; the grass was up past my knees, the trees were so tall it would take a day to climb one, and they've become so thick that there canopy blocks the sun so the forest is plunged into eternal darkness, it's a mystery how small shrubs and grass still grow here. Our village speaks of a legendary witch that resides here that has great power but its told she only uses it for pain and personal pleasure which to her are one and the same apparently.

'Joey what's the hold up?' He said to me just before the look of shock spread across his face. I never got to tell him my answer before I had a chance to speak he was gone. My feet were moving before I told them to and I see him again only this time there's something different he still stares at me but instead of making me melt it makes me go numb, frozen in place he bore the look of…death.

When I climb down to his…dead body I pick him up into my arms, at that moment I never felt more useless. 'Ahh…I see this person means a great deal to you…more then he should' the eerie voice shock me to my core, but I was too far gone to care so I only nodded not caring who this observant stranger was. Laying my love down softly on the ground I look up so I can speak with this person face to face. My eyes widen in horror. The woman before me had bright purple hair with a dead leaf hanging from it, and long black robe, and bright green piercing eyes.

"Oh great Witch of the Black Forest is there anything you can do to save my love? My life, the world, nothing matters without him" I put every drop of sorrow I could muster into my plea.  
>'SILANCE! Insolent Mortal, Beg, Plead, grovel, all you wish useless words mean nothing to me. I only believe what I see!' "Huh?" Rising my head I see a coal black eye with a dark purple pupil appear on her head.<p>

'I see Joseph Wheeler…I see your fears, your pain, your wants, and needs. But this love, the desperation you feel for this individual…this Seto is quite extraordinary.' I awaken from the trance she had me under and pick up my love once more. I just kept repeating "I won't ever leave you" I thought it was impossible for me to feel worse until she spoke again. 'I will not revive this Seto!' I just stared at her my rage started to build the words left my mouth before I could stop them "But I though you said what I feel for him was extraordinary? I mean you're a witch aren't you? How can you call yourself an all-powerful witch if you can't even bring back the dead?" I focused all of my hate at her at that moment but when our eyes met she mad me feel so small.

'SILANCE!' her voice was strong laced with the power she possessed. Words! She claimed they mean nothing to her that's what she said but how is she unaffected by them? The power of those 6 words changed me so much. I felt as though my body, my mind, nothing that was me belonged in this world…I belong with him.

'Silly Mortal! I will not save him, I can, but I won't'. All I could bring myself to do was hold him closer, clutching him…begging him to give me the strength he once had. "Why?" I asked fearing her reaponse. 'It is too boring, however there is a spell that I can do to help but you will have to sacrifice your life to me' I answered before she finished speaking "If it'll save him I'll do anything". Looking into her eyes again she didn't seem surprised at my speed of answer I only detected joy.

'This spell will give your love another chance. With this spell you shall both be reborn, all of your memories gone, yet your souls will be connected, a commensalism (1) relationship if you will. Seto will live a life of luxury and in this new time you two can be together. However you will be put through more pain then you can imagine and Seto will have more suitors after his love then you. Do you wish the risk of him falling for another?" By her questions I could tell she had no idea what love was like, I felt very sorry for her. "As long as he's alive and happy if it's not me he wants then I'll just have to deal". She seemed pleased, 'VERY WELL! I need your blood and his'. The liquid she placed our blood in began to turn white as she chanted.

'NOW JOSEPH WHEELER HEEDS MY WARNING! YOU WILL LIVE THIS LIFE FREELY FOR 18 YEARS, BUT WHEN YOU STRIKE THE AGE OF 18 THE CLOCK WILL TICK AGAINST YOU, YOU WILL HAVE UNTIL THE LAST LIGHT FALLS FROM THE SKY FOR HIM TO EARN YOUR LOVE AND TRUST AND FOR YOU TO GIVE IT AWAY FREELY BY WORD OF MOUTH OR IT IS YOUR LIFE THAT WILL BE LOST! …And Joey one final thing a two days before said day if you don't have skin to skin contact with him every half hour you will get sicker and weaker until you die.

"WHAT! But with my memories gone how will I know all of this?" she thought for a moment and finally said 'you will help you guide your reincarnation and Seto will guide his…I will help you two learn to manipulate their dreams'. "Why are you helping me? I thought you only used your powers for pain and personal gain?" This was the first time I saw shock spread across her face she seemed to think for a while before carefully saying 'I have a soft spot for the gays because them being together is natural thing yet it bothers most people, thus causing them to be uncomfortable…which is painful'. I just looked at her and she cracked 'Fine! I have a thing for gay boys okay!' I smiled at her confession and the thought our my new life with Seto when it hit me "Wait Seto won't guide his reincarnation-thing to be with mine he doesn't feel that way about me does he?" She began to cackle and with that she shoved a dagger into my already broken heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day A Week Before The Dead Line<strong>_

**Joey's P.O.V.**

The brightness of the sun woke me from the strangest dream. I was running from him then I was safe in the arms of another. Opening my eyes I found myself in a puddle of my own blood, my fresh wounds from last night had finally stopped bleeding. With the help of the bedroom door I managed to get up and make it to the bathroom. I started at myself in the mirror; my usually dull blond hair had dried blood and whatever contents had been on the floor in it, looking down at my body I see his _handy work,_my once tanned skin was now pale and covered in bruises and scares in a verity of colors intertwined with my new cuts.

After a shower I got out the kit. Through months of saving and usage of computers at the library I was able to buy and learn to conceal his _masterpiece_from the rest of the world. I got dressed found my bag and started to run…I was late again.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto's P.O.V.<br>**My alarm woke me, the boy I had in my arms was now gone. It took me about a minute to realize it was all a dream yet I never missed something more. I got up and got ready for the day. The dark circles were clearly visible under my eyes from my late work nights but other than that I looked quite hot. After getting ready I check my email, the usually fifty or so love letters, junk mail and work. After deleting the crap I left for school.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>1)<strong>A relationship of this kind is when one organism gains benefits from another without harming the individual

A-Note: So plz let me know what you guys think should I continue? And keep an eye out for my next new story which has yet to be titled. PLz Review


	2. Chapter 2: Reach Out And Touch Me

**A-note:**Yay chapter two thanks for the reviews, favs, and alerts I know the first chapter wasn't the best but this one's way better I just had to get the info about the curse outta the way.

P.O.V Person: "Talking"  
>Others: 'Talking'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 Reach Out And Touch Me<strong>

**Seto's P.O.V.**

I always look forward to the ride to school, don't get me wrong I hate school I wouldn't even consider going if it wasn't for him. Anyway the ride is always peaceful and I get to let my mind wander off. The dream I had this morning was the first thing that popped into my head I'm sure it was him I had in my arms it couldn't be anyone else. The piece is interrupted when I pass him in my car. Every morning Joey Weeler is late for school and I pass him running there every morning…like a loyal puppy running to his master, I find him very amusing.

This boy…there's just something about him I mean don't get me wrong I know I'm gay and all it's not that I'm wondering why I find him attractive, I'm trying to figure out why I'm in love with him when I've only talked to him once. All I know is that I want him in my life and growing up the way I did I obtain everything my heart desired and I want…no need him. It's true that growing up the way I did made me an unlikeable and I was believe me that…is until he changed me. Now I love him and he doesn't know I exist.

* * *

><p><strong>Joey's P.O.V.<br>**I swear I'm late every fucking day and it's his entire fault…no wait it's hers. I try to think back to a time when my life was better but I have no such luck my mom was an _escort _and I am the result of a broken condom. When I was about six, mom quite her _profession _and started to hook up with random guys and when they would break up she and I would hit the road. When she hooked up with the dude that I stay with now he got her hooked on heroin and she overdosed…he said he'd kill me if I ever left, afraid I'd tell someone I guess.

I have to stop for a moment to catch my breath, I think I'm getting sick which is just fucking great, must be from sleeping on the floor some much. I suck it up and start running again when his car passes me, my heart skips a beat. God it isn't right that I'm in love with a guy I helped once but I am, I Joey less than average dude love Seto Kaiba hottie of the century, then you stack on that he's rich and a dude and I'm so fucked. I make it to school just as the bell rings and take the only available seat in class right behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto's P.O.V.<br>**Where is he? Class is about to start I mean I get here early so I scare people away from the seat behind me so he can sit there and he's going to get kicked out cause he's late. I start counting the seconds and just when I'm about to say one he runs in and I sigh in relief. Through the whole day Joey seemed off, like there was something wrong with him. During P.E. when we had to run laps he it seemed as though he was fighting with himself to keep going which is normal for any average student but I know for a fact that laps are usually nothing for him since he runs to school every morning and in normal classes he looked as though he was clinging to the desks for dear life. It's taking all of my will power not to pick him up and carry him to my place and tend to his every need.

Its last period and I'm not sure what course I'm in. I've spent so much time focusing on Joey today that I didn't learn a damn thing. The bell finally rings and I can feel the worry building, what if something happens to him and I'm not there? I reluctantly get up and turn to leave when I hear a crash behind me, when I see that its Joey my body takes over and he's scooped in to my arms before I can even think about it and I make a run for my car.

* * *

><p><strong>Joey's P.O.V.<br>**The day went by in a blur; it was like I wasn't all there. I only remember flashes I'm pretty sure it's last period, I hope it is I can't wait to get outta here maybe I can find somewhere to sleep for a few hours before I go back to his shit hole. I hear the bell ring I'm using the desk I try to left myself up and before I know it I'm falling towards the floor.

When conciseness returns to me I first take notice that I'm near something warm so first I decide to snuggle closer to that when something else happens I start to feel like I have some energy again deciding that it's because of my nap I latch onto the heat source for dear life and go to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto's P.O.V.<br>**This has to be the best car ride ever! First I'm freaked because I hear Joey start to move and I think he's going to wake up and freak out but he snuggles into me and it has to be the cutest thing I've ever seen. As we stop in my driveway Joey starts to cling to me like I'm important to his survival I didn't have the heart to let pull him off so after maneuvering out of the car I got to carry him some more. When I get to the second floor I walk in to my bedroom and the sunlight makes the navy walls seem brighter I attempt to lay him down on my bed but he wouldn't let go so I had _no choice_but to sleep with him. Once he adjusted himself his face was right in front of mine I gently brushed the hair out of his eyes and gave him a quick kiss. Pulling him close I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>A-note: <strong>What do you guys think? plz review


	3. Chapter 3: Ghosts N Stuff

**A-note:**Yay I'm back guys, I'm really sorry for the long hiatus but I needed to figure out what I was going to do with this story I've decided to shorten it so there will only be a few chappies left. So here's the new chappie and I've revised chapter one a fixed a few errors in chapter to so you may need to read them again. I'm sorry for grammar, spelling, etc. Loves ya guys

P.O.V Person: "Talking"

Others: 'Talking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Ghosts N Stuff<strong>**  
><strong>

**Seto's P.O.V.**

The morning sun felt nice today, so warm. For once I actually couldn't wait to open my eyes and see the sun get outmatched by his wonderful hair. But since the company was closed for the next 2 days due to the shower being a celebration I get to sleep in and to be quite honest I I'm still quite tired from carrying Joey yesterday. Recalling the day fear started to rise in me once more, what happened to him? What made him so sick? Deciding to add call the doctor to the top of my list of things to do today, I can't hold off on my excitement or my worry any longer so I opened my eyes and was met not with blond but with me.

* * *

><p><strong>Joey's P.O.V.<strong>

Trying to process what I'd just heard seemed like an impossible task, meeting my past life is hard enough but him telling me that he loved past Seto and that he gave up his life to let Seto live a full one is amazing but it's the part about us being together that I need to process. "Don't worry…Past me I completely understand why you did what you did and I don't hate you for making me dependent on Seto to live…it's sounds like a great life if I wasn't planning on leaving when I wake up. The look on his face showed shock yet understanding at the same time 'Why would you leave him? He obviously cares about us?' The poor guy I felt sorry for him he obviously wants me to be happy but he has to know I'm the same as him. "I'm going to leave him because you gave up your life so your Seto could have a better one and I'm going to do the same I care about him way too much for who I am my past to destroy his reputation…plus the spell said there's a chance he could fall for someone else…they'll be better for him then me…what I want most is him to be happy and have a good life and he can't have that with me.

Waking up in his arms is something that I could've gotten used to very quickly…thanks to his touch I was fully charged (In explaining our illness past me used a rechargeable battery as an example and it stuck). I placed my lips on his and left him a thank you note and left the room. Once I was outta his house I began to run I had no idea where I just knew I had to get far away from him before the pain started to hurt so much I had to run back.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto's P.O.V.<strong>

As if seeing and talking to past me wasn't enough of a shock I have to learn that my puppy is going to die in a day and a half if I don't do something. Sitting down to process this information past me continued saying stuff about how he's sorry that he's not more help and that he only could go on what the witch who gave us a new life said. While processing the story of him and his Joey was quite beautiful. On the day Joey was due to choose a wife past me devised a plan to steal Joey away convince him that they should be together and that they should live alone together in some forest. The problem was that Joey didn't know past me was in love with him and he didn't know if past joey loved him since love between to man was unspeakable, well anyway when past me arrived at the place he wanted to confess (some cliff with a great view of the forest) he fell to his death and the next thing he remembers is a witch explaining to him that Joey gave up his life to save us and gave him details about the curse.

"So to break the curse I have to confess my love for Joey and him to me before tomorrow and if I don't he dies and to top it off I have to be touching him every half hour or he runs out of life force and dies?" Past me looked pleased as he spoke 'precisely, it's good to see were still brilliant'. Did he really think I was stupid "So will past Joey be filling in Joey on all of this?" He thought for a second then looked really sad 'I'm pretty sure to be honest I haven't seen my Joey since that day' I felt the need to comfort myself since I knew I needed that every once and a while "Don't be down me…Kaiba's never show weakness…and I'm sure once I get mine you'll get yours". That really perked him all because all he tried to due after was to get me to leave…not that I argued.

Once I felt my familiar sheets on my skin the excitement began to build once more…and a again when I opened my eyes I was met with disappointment. Once that pasted I began to worry about my puppy looking around I spotted a note and began to read it:

_Dear Kaiba,_

_Thank you for everything you did for me yesterday. I hope you had your spiritual meeting with your past self or this letter will make you think I'm crazier then you already do. I have chosen to not listen to mine, my past self I mean as I'm guessing you did with yours since you always said no one runs your life besides you. If you know our story well like I do then you'll understand what I mean when I say history will be repeating itself. I don't want you to feel guilty or any obligation to save me or help me live, I do not wish to ruin or cause any trouble for you or in your life I wish you a full life goodbye,_

_Joey_

After reading the letter a few times I couldn't believe my eyes, feeling the fear rise in me once more I checked the time and cursed wondering how long he's been gone. I quickly get dressed and run out I just found the love of well my lives and I'll be damned If I make us wait as long as before.

* * *

><p><strong>A-note: <strong>Once again guys sorry for the long wait so like I said this story will not be much longer but thank you all for R&R this story became way more then what I thought possible and it's all thanks to you guys. Love you all plz R&R and plz check out my two other stories and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4: Saviour

**A-note:** Yay I'm back guys. Sorry for the long wait. I wanted to thank Babysitting Blues for reviewing the last chappie. Sorry for grammar/spelling etc.

* * *

><p>P.O.V Person: "Talking"<br>Others: 'Talking'

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 <strong>**Saviour**

**Joey's P.O.V  
><strong>Running was starting to get harder all I kept thinking was how bad of a battery I was. Looking around a realised I was at the park I managed to walk over to a bench near the lake and I fell asleep. When I opened my eyes again I was looking at my past self "Am I ever going to sleep again without seeing you?" He looked as pissed as I was 'well since were about to die…again no I don't think you will' the staring contest didn't last very long as we both really didn't have much to fight about, we both knew that if we were in the others position we would've done the same thing.

Breathing became difficult even when I was…in my own head I guess I still felt the need to lie down. Other me walked over and just sat there holding my hand "does it hurt?" I asked him coughing he just shook his head and I began to close my eyes. If I'd know that when I died I'd smell, feel, and hear Seto I would've let myself go a long time ago but then again I'm probably just remembering that wonderful night. As I get comfortable once again I let the darkness take me.

**Seto's P.O.V.  
><strong>I ran blindly for about ten minutes before deciding that I was just wasting time my mind was trying to figure out every logical thing to do when it hit me the answer isn't something logical. I ran back home and got in one of my limos and told the driver to wait as I closed my eyes. Just like before when I opened them I was looking at me again and he did not seem happy. Other mw was pacing the room and looked scared once he saw me he ran over and started babbling 'what the hell are you doing here were going to lose them…there so close so close…I'm never going to see him again…there going to' I slapped him and he just looked at me and said 'thanks' god I was soft back then. Once he composed himself he asked again what I was doing here "do you know where they are?" he looked worried when he replied 'I just know that there closed near water and somewhere warm' smirked closed my eyes again telling the driver to head to the park before I even opened them.

I'm sure I got out of the car before it stopped and ran for the lake and what I saw scared the shit outta me. My love was like ice but alive, taking him in my arms I ran back to the car and told the driver to head home. While we were in the car I removed his and my shirts to allow for more contact and when his breathing became regular so did mine. Once we got back to my room I did what any logical person would do…I cuffed him to me…in his boxers…for more skin contact. I had a five course meal brought up and now I was waiting for my love to return to me.

**Joey's P.O.V.  
><strong>I felt so warm, it took me a minute to figure out that I wasn't dead and back with Seto again and most of me wanted to stay there in his arms forever…but I know I can't this is for him not me so as I was careful to wiggle out of his grip I couldn't help but steal another kiss. As soon as our lips touched I felt a surge of energy run through me, I felt my heart crack as we parted to save myself anymore pain I jumped up and began to run…the only problem was Seto came with me. To put things nicely Seto was not pleased with his awakening, I was expecting many things when he finally got up but what I got wasn't one of them.

**Seto's P.O.V.  
><strong>"Joey! You idiot how did you not notice the goddamn hand cuffs on you fucking, you are so lucky I love you cause…shit" through my ranting I managed to hurt him and telling him I love him how fucked up is that now he's going to hate me for sure. 'You love me?' he looked at me with scared, hurt, and longing eyes and all I could do was pull him into a hug "of course I love you Joey…I don't know what I would do without you now" he seemed unsure, like he was having an internal struggle of some sort 'Seto I can't say it I won't let you bear the weight of having to keep me alive on your shoulders I…care about you too much to do that' he looked like the words hurt him more than me but that didn't matter "Joey I'm not taking no for an answer I'm Seto Kaiba and I always get what I want…whether you like it or not".

* * *

><p><strong>A-note: <strong>I HATE writers block, sorry about the long wait guys and the shortness or the chapter but I'm going to try and update on a regular bases so the next chappie will be soon love ya all plz R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Give Your Heart A Break

**A-note:** Hey guys sorry for the long wait and all the mistakes in the last chapter I wrote it at like 5am so there were bound to be a lot of problems. The one mistake I wanted to point out was my review thanks I meant to give a thank you to Red Blue White Black Sorry for the mix up. Now this is the last chapter besides the epilogue which will be posted on Sunday unless I get enough reviews to change my mind:P Love you all and a thank you to Nagareboshi-Lover for reviewing chapter 4. Sorry for grammar/spelling etc.

P.O.V Person: "Talking"  
>Others: 'Talking'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Give Your Heart A Break<strong>

**Joey's P.O.V  
><strong>After struggling for an hour I finally decided to give up on getting away, so I just sat on the bed taking in the surroundings. Even though staring at the walls was really fun and all I decided that since I was going to die soon anyway I might as well learn as much about Seto as I could, after some thinking I figured to go with the safe zone of school. When my mouth opened almost on cue my stomach growled, Seto who was doing something on his laptop turned and looked at me with a smile 'how silly of me I can't expect a growing puppy to become big and strong without food now can I?' After a short pause I just shrugged, with only a few hours left I really didn't want to get on his bad side…I love him so much, why can't he see that this is the best thing for him? After my shrug he wasted no time picking me up and carrying me out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Seto's P.O.V.<strong>  
>"This plan fucking sucks! I mean seriously what's the bloody point of being able to talk to you if you're not going to help me?" Other me looked as pissed as I was 'I'm trying to help you, I just did I told you we can't force it outta him it won't work!" I stocked off into the open space but was cut off when other me popped up in front of me 'where the hell are you going he only has 3 hours left!" I stared at him like he was a moron "I fucking know that I'm trying to think here…I got it! I'll use his stomach!" other me gave me a WTF look I sighed and explained "I'll cook him so much food that he'll relax and when his guards down I'll lay the romantic charm on him and he'll say it, we'll make out, and I'll have my future husband!" he taped on my shoulder and I turned to face him 'only two problems we can't cook and we don't know shit about romance' I just turned and left with a "fuck off".<p>

When I returned to the world of the living Joey was facing me clearly about to say something when on cue his stomach growled, taking it as a sign I gave him an awesome speech calling him a puppy just to see some fire in his eyes but when I was given a shrug I kicked my plan into high gear by picking him up bridal style and carrying him outta the room…now all I have to do is figure out how to get down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Joey's P.O.V.<strong>  
>Saying that Seto is a bad cook is a huge understatement and I have no fucking clue what's up with him. First he carries me all the way to the kitchen, then he insists on cooking…with one hand, and finally he offered to feed me. So I just forced myself to eat his…slop and I look over and he looks like he in so much pain, he managed one spoonful and he was currently trying unsuccessfully to swallow. Last hour and half or not I can't let him do this to himself "Seto the shits gross spit to out before you throw up" he looked at me with so much love that it took my breath away. After he was done emptying the contents of his mouth he looked at me in awe 'how did you eat a full blow of that shit?' since I had I little more than an hour to live I answered honestly "because you made it for me" and after he looked at the time he ran into my arms 'Please don't leave me, I tried to romance you to stay with me but I suck at it, I know as a boyfriend or whatever I can't be the greatest catch unless you factor in my money but I really love you and-' I cut him off with a kiss and pulled him into a hug whispering "I love you sucky romantics and all" and when he said 'I love you to puppy' I'd never been so happy in my whole life.<p>

**The Next Morning**

Okay now I've never been so happy last night was amazing, snuggling close to Seto I whispered "Morning boyfriend" and I watched a genuine smile spread across his face 'I knew when we spoke that one time years ago I was going to make you mine" I looked at him with curiosity "what are you talking about dragon" he gave me one of his all-knowing smiles 'you remember that day in school when you told me to lay off about how I could get everything I wanted because only sluts date people for money' I just rolled my eyes "And how did that help you decided you wanted to date me?" he gave me a kiss on the lips 'because you're the only one who taught me something I didn't know' I snuggled deeper into him and claimed another kiss thanking whoever I was supposed to for this second chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Where The Ghosts Are At...<br>Other Joey's P.O.V.**  
>"Ever since I made that agreement some part of me wondered if I was stupid, but now that I have you in my arms again I couldn't be happier, do you know why" Seto gave me another quick kiss on the lips and I still couldn't get over the feeling of them on mine. After a moment of thinking his eyes got really sad "because even though you're dead part of you will get a full life?' he said with full seriousness on his face I just playfully punched him and gave him another kiss "no silly because seeing them together made me realise I life without you was way worse than dying" he playfully punched me back 'you were only without me for a 1000 years' I rolled my eyes "yeah that was nothing want to go for 10,000 this time?" he quickly pulled me into his arms 'I couldn't go five seconds' I quickly settled in his arms and whispered "I couldn't last one" and he pulled me in for another kiss.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>A-Note: <strong>Yay it's done!The epilogue will be up Sunday unless I get enough reviews so I have to put it up earlier. I love you all and thanks to everyone who stuck with this and me love ya. Plz R&R


	6. Epilogue: Keeps Getting Better

**A-Note: **Hey guys well this is it the end this takes place 3 years later. I want to give a huge thanks to everyone for all the support to the long road to finishing this it will probably be awhile before I do another chapter fic since I'm starting university soon but I'm going to try and do some oneshots and see how that works for me, sorry about not having a lemon. I'm sorry for spelling, grammar, etc.

P.O.V. Person: "Talking"  
>Others: 'Talking'<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue: Keeps Getting Better<br>**_3 Years Later_  
><strong>Joey's P.O.V.<br>**Looking back at everything that happened to me I still can't believe it. After the curse was gone Seto didn't actually dump me instead he asked me to move in with him I was hesitant at first because he still didn't know anything about my home situation. After I was finished telling him he got up and said he needed some time, and of course I probably would have ran off again too if he didn't cuff me to the stairs. So after two very long hours he came back with my stuff and said rather abruptly that my father was taken care off and I would most likely never see him again…so I ran into his arms…after he un-cuffed me of course and I haven't brought it up since. A year later he proposed and we were married in the fall.

After the honey moon we thought real hard about what we wanted to do with the rest of our lives, he of course stayed with the company but he works mostly from home now so we see each other more, so the real question was me. Seto fought hard for me to live and even harder to give me something to live for and I didn't want to waste my gift, realizing what I wanted to do I went to Seto 'Puppy! So what is it? Do you want to go back to school?' I decided to just come out and say it…it was the best way to get an honest reaction out of him "Seto I want a child" I closed my eyes afraid to see his reaction but before I knew it I was in his arms 'Joey you've made me so happy' and that's when my tears started to fall.

**A Few Weeks Later**  
>The lady seemed nice enough as she brought us to where the children were she told us to take out time and come find her when we made our choice. I was overwhelmed at first there were so many I began to walk around when a lone child sitting by himself reading a book caught my eye. I walked over to him after a quick look behind my shoulder Seto gave me and encouraging smile and let me do my thing. As I got closer I could read the title of the novel he was reading a I recognized it from home "Warm Bodies, you're the only other person I've met who read it everyone's still into Twilight these days" he looked up from the book and smiled 'I like this better Julie isn't as annoying as Bella is' I sat down happy that we had something in common "so why are you over here? You seem to be the only one who doesn't want to be noticed" he looked sad for a moment "people don't usually like me I'm not like other kids, I'm a bit of a trouble maker apparently but I only try to keep bullies away from my younger brother" he was hesitant for a moment almost if he had said something bad "Who's your brother?" his gloom tripled when I asked this but he set his book down and went to open the toy box pulling out a blue haired boy around five 'Jack are they gone yet?' he held him close and said 'no Jesse they aren't one of them wants to meet you actually' the little one looked confused for a moment but he was fine when Jack gave him a small nod. After Jack set him down he came over to me and shook my hand ' my names Jesse I like crystals' I gave him one of my famous grins that Seto love and said "my names Joey see that man standing over there" I pointed him out and they both looked "he what I like" and they both laughed, as I looked over to Jack he gave me a knowing look "Jesse why don't you run over to him and introduce yourself" Jesse looked back to his brother asking permission once he got the nod he ran off. "You're not going to take him you know" Jack's tone was hard but I could see the hurt and fear in his eyes 'your all the same! You want to take him from me' his voice dropped to a whisper 'he's all I have left' I just gave him smile and pulled him into a hug "Of course I am…but I'm not going anywhere without you" as I looked into his eyes I could see the happiness and then the tears he was barely able to say "thank you" with that I took him into my arms and we went to see how Seto was doing.<p>

I let Seto deal with the paper work while I stayed with the kids. Jack was sitting next to me his eyes red from crying reading his book again Jesse had just fell asleep. When the door open Seto whispered out that he needed me to sign stuff so I handed him Jesse and filled out the paper work and before we knew it the boys were packed and we were in the limo heading home. 'So now that we're a family' jack couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face 'what do we call you guys?' I just looked at Seto that's when Jesse began to get exited 'I know! I know!' he pointed to me 'your Daddy' and then he pointed to Seto 'And you're Papa' I just looked at Seto and then back to the boy "And you guys are our sons who-"I couldn't finish before Seto cut me off 'who we love very much'.

* * *

><p><strong>A-Note:<strong> And it's done YaYs! I hope you guys liked it. Plz R&R


End file.
